The current way of life in most urbanized societies may be characterized by less physical work and increased consumption of fat, carbohydrates and proteins, resulting in the energy intake exceeding energy expenditure. This shift in the energy balance causes storage of energy in the body in the form of fat, leading to an increase of overweight and obesity, due to the long-term energy imbalance associated with lifestyle.
The percentage of overweight people increases year by year and obesity is a disease that is reaching epidemic proportions in some countries. The health risks associated with being overweight and obesity are numerous and it has been shown that these conditions contribute to morbidity and mortality of individuals suffering from diseases such as hypertension, stroke, diabetes mellitus type II, gallbladder disease and ischemic heart disease. The cosmetic perspective of body fat is also to be considered as the demand for dietary supplements or medicine to gain or maintain a leaner body is constantly increasing.
The pharmaceutical industry has developed drugs to help people lose weight. However, no drug has been discovered that allows individuals to eat all they desire and retain a sedentary lifestyle while simultaneously losing weight. Furthermore, the drug products available to the general public, whether by prescription or as over-the-counter preparations, are not free of risk. Known risks include valvular heart disease arising out of the use of the combination of fenfluramine and phentermine (Fen-Phen), and irregular heart beat (arrhythmia) that is associated with the use of phenylpropanolamine (PPA). These risks have resulted in bans on the use of these drugs in weight loss products and programs in some countries.
Health risks of anti-obesity preparations are not limited to prescription and/or over-the-counter medications. The use of ephedra in nutritional products employed for weight loss has been associated with arrhythmia and even sudden death in susceptible individuals.
A common strategy for reducing weight or for maintaining a normal body weight has been to reduce the average energy intake by lowering the dietary fat intake. However, the low- or non-fat and other diet products are far too often abandoned by the individual due to a reduced taste sensation, palatability and/or structure. To increase patient adherence to a non-fat diet regimen and promote a rapid weight loss, for example, a diet regimen termed “NEC” (Nutrizione Enterale Chetogena)—also known as “KEN” (Ketogenic Enteral Nutrition), or Dieta al Sondino, which in the U.S. is being marketed as “DietTube®”—has been devised which involves a nasogastric administration of a solution containing predominantly protein for a predefined period of about 10 days.
However, although the tube feeding of the diet composition in the NEC, KEN or DietTube® diet systems has been successful in inducing weight loss, still a significant portion of the patients using these or similar diets report being hungry. Therefore, there is still a need for a weight-loss product and method having the ability of reducing or postponing the sensation of hunger and/or appetite and perhaps at the same time being able to increase or prolong the feeling of satiety.